Ppodae
12 |attack_type = RED (2-3) |risk_level = TETH |breach = This Abnormality is capable of Breach |good_mood = 10-12 |norm_mood = 7-9 |bad_mood = 0-6 |qliphoth_counter = 2 |image2 = PpodaePreferences.png}} "Sir, your 'angel' is chewing a body part of our colleague." - Ppodae's Entry Ppodae (D-02-107), is a small, white pug puppy with "puppy dog eyes" and a tailed curved in. When breaching, it change its form to a more quadrupedal humanoid and grows to about 4x it's previous size. Its tail and legs grow larger, has a more muscular torso, and on its shoulder area possess a blue circular tattoo. Ability Its ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, beginning and a maximum of 2. When starting a work, it will bark. Its counter can be decreased by 1 with the following conditions: * A medium chance that it will decrease when doing any other work than Instinct at the beginning of the work. * Getting a Bad work result. Once the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, the Abnormality breaches, changing its form, becoming bigger and hostile. It possesses 230 HP and quick Movement Speed, starting to chase employees, giving priority to Agents, to attack them with a single slam attack at close range that deals low amount of Red Damage in a short area in front it. It takes a short time to recover and resume its attack/chase. If Ppodae kills an employee (Clerk or Agent), it will detransform back to its previous form and return back to containment by its own, carrying a piece of the employee that it just killed. In this state, it cannot be longer attacked. Suppressing it will make the dog whimper and fall down, returning to containment and resetting the counter. When transforming, escaping and returning, a white cloud appear on it, with small pug heads that fade soon after. Origin There exist a myth that at night, if you walk down the hallways of the facility, you will hear bones breaking and then you will find the cryptid 'Yeti' eating an employee. Although the myth's validity is in question, Ppodae is linked to be the 'Yeti' and a creature of two forms. It seems to use a charm that deceive employees, falling into its 'cute' appearance and believe that is just a normal dog that needs extreme and loving care, with employees literally fighting over to who will take care of it next. Other employees can actually ignore its charming abilities and detect unusual features, like body parts that the Abnormality carries or bites. Is deduced that it transform to seek for food, with the food being a snack or a person. When it was captured and how it arrived into the facility is still unknown. Details Ppodae responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Instinct, Attachment, Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Ppodae's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is of 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 3) the amount of E-Boxes (12), their emotional states and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Ppodae likes the instinct work the most. When other works than instinct work was done on it, Qliphoth Counter decreased by medium chance." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When Ppodae escaped, it voluntarily returned to its containment unit after attacking an employee and taking █████ from their deceased body." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate + 5% Unlocks the E.G.O '''Gift 'CUTE!!!!'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O '''Weapon and Suit called "CUTE!!!!!" Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate + 5% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = CUTE!!!! |Damage = Red 4-6 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Short |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "I thought, how can a weapon drawn from such a cute abnormality be any good? But I was wrong. The claw was durable and sharp. Beware that the beast inside you may awake if you use this weapon too much. But the jelly-like paw pad feels much gud to touch." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = CUTE!!!! |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 20 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "I thought, how can a weapon drawn from such a cute abnormality be any good? But I was wrong. The claw was durable and sharp. Beware that the beast inside you may awake if you use this weapon too much. But the jelly-like paw pad feels much gud to touch." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +4, Success Rate -2, Work Speed -2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '이은희(Lee Eunhee)' Fluffy cute puppy with white fur. This abnormality is so cute that just looking at it makes you feel better. It has the eyes of an angel and is the purest thing in the world. (Further description of this creature is deleted for brevity’s sake. Those sentences were just ‘it’s cute’ said in various ways.)" *"This abnormality has absolutely no negative influence. It’s just that your heart could ache if you look at it for too long because of the cuteness. Employees who enter this abnormality’s containment unit tend to lose control and often have to forcefully be removed from the unit by other employees. Caution is advised as the other employees sometimes also get captivated by its cuteness and lose control. Attempts to bring the abnormality out of the containment unit may occur but most of the time they are suppressed. When there are too many employees that want to work on this abnormality, a lottery is held to decide who to go. Employees show symptoms of mental regression such as slurred speech upon entering its containment unit, but it seems it’s only temporary. Many employees refer this abnormality as “Good Boy Ppodae” but its official designation is “Ppodae”. Be cautious not to get confused. Every employee who enter its containment unit must file a video or photo report involving this abnormality. (Extremely important)" *"A company this size always has a myth or two. “You can hear bones breaking if you walk down the hallways in night…” “If you go and see what that sound is about, you will see that cryptid Yeti eating an employee…!” “But we don’t have any abnormality that looks like Yeti.”" *" John: You need to be thankful, boy. It’s a rare opportunity for a Jacob to be working on Good Boy Ppodae. Jacob: Uh, it’s hitting me with paws. Is this an attack? John: He wants you to feed him. Don’t you know that it’s a corporate trend to always carry a dogfood or two? Jacob: I don’t really like animals… (Unintelligible sound of irritation of John) By the way, this puppy is pretty beefed up. Is this how puppies are? This one must have played catch a lot. John: We used to play catch pretty often just to see him running for the ball. We stopped for some reason… Jacob: Hey, did you see its face when I fed it? It was super creepy. John: It’s your imagination. He’s always like an angel. innitrightgudboi? Jacob: Does this thing have some kind of mental manipulation power? John: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Doyoudo cutiepie? Do you?" *"John: Have you been waiting for me, Ppodae? Jacob: Hey, it’s eating something. But we are the first to come here today. John: You goody good boy was hungry, hmmmm? God, he’s so cute. Look how he’s chewing on that. Jacob: What the hell are you eating… Jejus! I knew it! It’s…it’s the finger of employee James! He went missing in the last patrol shift! Look at that nail! Can’t you remember him bragging about how he had a shape of heart drawn on his nails? I told you that this thing is up to no good! John: I…I can’t believe it… who…. Jacob: This abnormality’s the killer! I can understand that you’re shocked, but I’ve told you numerous times that there can’t be a cute pet in this place. I’m glad that you’ve finally come to your sen… John: Who…didn’t feed him in time?! Jacob: ……… John: This poor thing must have been starving for all night. It’s… it’s heartbreaking. Jacob: Uh… I think we should suppress it? John: How can you do something so violent to this cute little boy? Look at his eyes… animals are innocent. Aintthatrightyoucutieboi (The abnormality shows no reaction. Only a sound of a bone being chewed is heard.) Jacob: Sir, your ‘angel’ is chewing a body part of our colleague. John: What are you, a newbie? Don’t you know anything cute is forgiven here? Jacob: I never heard about that and won’t believe that. We must tranquilize it. If you won’t, I will do it! (Tranquilizer fired) John: NO! (The abnormality’s moaning) (Recording cuts off abruptly after a few shouts) …..Thus I request a demotion of the employee who fired tranquilizer to Ppodae. Such an animal abuser has no place in our company. Our good boy Ppodae is greatly shocked by this incident. He only eats 5kg of his favorite snack now. Which leads to another request for the new snack for Ppodae. ‘High-class salmon rich with Vitamin B’. I’ll be waiting for the reply." *"Reply: Requests accepted. Side note: In your next request, attach 5 different photos of good boy Ppodae." Flavour Text * "Ppodae's fur is so fluffy and soft. It’s good for your depression." * "Many employees have at least 55 different pictures taken in various angles of Ppodae." * "It is a good enough reason to be demoted if you don’t like Ppodae." * "Sometimes mysterious parts of human skeleton is found around Ppodae but who cares." Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '이은희(Lee Eunhee)' * Its E.G.O. '''Suit doesn't possess any description. If this intentional or was left unfinished, is unknown. * Out of the Tumblbug/Backer Abnormalities added, this is the only Abnormality added with a risk level of TETH. Gallery PpodaeContainment.png|Ppodae in Containment PpodaeBark.png|Bark in containment PpodaeBreachStart.png|Ppodae about to breach PpodaeBreaching.png|Ppodae breaching PpodaeBreachingBark.png|Bark PpodaeMoving.png|Moving PpodaeSlamAttack.png|Ppodae's slam attack PpodaeDefeated.png|Defeated PpodaeCloud.png|Cloud effect when transforming/returning PpodaeAfterKill.png|After kill PpodaeSnack.png|Ppodae returning to containment after killing an employee PpodaeDetailsUnlocked.png|Ppodae's Details Unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Animal Category:Abnormalities from backers